


I Don’t Look For Trouble, But Trouble Looks For Me

by Pizzzazlut



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Din Djarin rescues Hux as a wee boy, Din Djarin: Patron Saint of Abused and Lost Children, I will go down with this au, Like father like son, M/M, Mandalorian Armitage Hux, Pining, Smuggler Ben Solo, Touch-Starved Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: Mandalorian Hux just wanted to do his job and mind his business. He didn’t expect to have his plans interrupted by a fast talking smuggler who just didn’t get the hint.Or The three lessons Hux learned from his father that he failed to abide to and the one lesson he did.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	I Don’t Look For Trouble, But Trouble Looks For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello 🤗 Here’s a quick little story about Mandalorian Hux and Smuggler Ben Solo because we all need a whole other reason to love these two! 
> 
> In my head, Din Djarin rescued little baby Hux from Brendol long ago and raised him to be a total badass who takes the Mandalorian creed to heart.

The first lesson Hux’s father taught him when he began wearing his armor was that _he should never take on a partner during a blaster fight._

And yet, Hux didn’t quite understand what went wrong. He had everything laid out according to plan, after all.

The Dyplotid he had been looking for all-day was in a perfect position, just like Hux had predicted when he found a secluded spot in the seedy cantina at the edge of the city. All Hux had to do was keep a close eye on him, follow him out back once he was finished with his drink, and apprehend him without even causing a blip of commotion to any of the patrons inside. They were already uneasy about having a Mandalorian walk inside the establishment, quiet and stoic enough to make them all move away from him.

It was that easy.

Hux still didn’t understand _how_ it went wrong.

Except, he _did_ know.

His plan would have been perfect if it wasn’t for the man in tight pants and long dark hair that walked into Hux’s line of sight as if he didn’t have a single care in the world. Hux tilted his head as he took in the man’s appearance, shaking his head slightly as he noticed just how low his belt hung on his hips and how his blaster looked like it’s seen better days. His setup was counterproductive. It was foolish.

Hux was so deep in his thoughts that he barely had time to dodge an errant blaster bolt aimed directly at his head, snapping him back to reality much harsher than he liked. The Dyplotid was yelling, the dark-haired man was yelling back, and Hux stood in time to see his target flip the rackety table towards the bane of Hux’s existence.

Hux thanked his father for teaching him the ability to adapt to whatever circumstances he was unwillingly thrown into as he ran after both of them, following them into an alleyway and catching a glimpse of dark hair that guided him in the right direction.

He cursed himself for being so careless, for letting his attention be distracted by someone who clearly had the knack for sticking his own foot in his mouth and who now effectively made Hux’s job ten times more difficult. It was too late for regrets, not when he was so close to them.

Blaster fire rained over him like a shower of falling stars as he took cover behind a brick wall that offered little protection from the dozen blasters that were aimed in his direction. Hux sighed again.

This was supposed to be easy.

Hux waited patiently, knowing the shots fired would pause any second now, knowing the group would take a second to revel in their mistaken belief that they bested a Mandalorian in an unfair battle. Hux would’ve laughed if he could.

He counted to three, giving himself time to steady his hands and get a firm grip on the trigger before rounding the corner to shoot at one, two, three bandits that fell around his target’s feet. Any feelings of accomplishment were gone when more blaster fire was directed at Hux, this time coming from the fucking roof of the buildings around him.

 _Great. This is great,_ Hux groaned to himself as he got ready to face the men that were ready to tear his ass apart.

“Hey! Mandalorian!” A voice boomed over the chaos and through Hux’s concentration. Who could possibly be here to back him up?

“I’ll get the two on the right! You get the other two!” the voice ordered and Hux finally noticed who his new partner was, and he would’ve let his head fall back to hit the brick wall if his life didn’t hang on a thread right now.

The man from the cantina.

That fucking man stood across from him, smiling so enthusiastically as he held his blaster ready to shoot. He looked almost too excited to be here, vibrating with an energy that Hux could feel under all his gear and beskar armor.

Hux should do this alone, he didn’t need help from anyone. He should kill them all and collect his bounty before dragging him back to his ship so he could get out of this dirtball planet and never see that fucking smiling face ever again.

A loud, boisterous laugh brought Hux’s attention back to the situation at hand, watched as the dark-haired idiot took a deep breath before pushing himself off the wall and towards the battle before them, aiming his blaster at the two targets he had said he was going to aim for. Hux didn’t know what prompted him to move the most; the fact that he didn’t want this man to claim what was obviously his bounty or the fact that he didn’t want this idiot to get hurt.

It didn’t matter, not when Hux followed suit and tried not to admire the way they moved in perfect unison, shooting with a precision that made Hux feel a twinge of awe as they managed to take down the crew in a blink of an eye.

As the dust settled around them, Hux closed his eyes and took a calming breath to compose himself the way he always did after a wild but successful-

“That,” a deep voice cut through his peace, “was amazing! I’ve never fought alongside a Mandalorian before! Kriff, my Dad is going to be so jealous when he hears about this!”

“We didn’t fight together. You interrupted me,” Hux deadpanned, thankful for his helmet that was hiding the annoyance that was surely written all over his face.

“Come on, there’s no need to feel embarrassed about me helping you out,” the other man said as he crossed the line Hux deemed to be his personal space. “Ben Solo, smuggler extraordinaire and the best pilot in the galaxy.” Ben held out his hand. Hux kindly ignored it.

If only it was that simple.

Ben Solo followed Hux all the way to his ship, talking incredibly fast about how he simply came here to collect money from the unfortunate soul that was currently being dragged by the Mandalorian without any trouble. Hux felt a pang of annoyance flare through him when he caught Solo’s eyes lingering over Hux’s ass but felt much better when his face flushed with embarrassment when he realized he got caught.

Hux’s father taught him that ignoring people would usually be enough to detour any desire they had to have a conversation with a Mandalorian. So Hux did just that, keeping to himself as he ignored the other man for a solid ten minutes.

But Solo wasn’t like other men. Hux realized this when Solo decided to block the entrance to his _own fucking ship_ as Hux was preparing to leave. 

“Look, buddy. I could help you on your travels. I’m trying to get my ship back, but I need some credits,” Solo said with a casual flair. “I know people. Actually, I know a lot of people all over the galaxy and my connections could help you make your job easier. You can’t deny that we worked pretty well together earlier and- “

“No.” Hux stood still as he counted to ten to give Solo enough time to piss off and leave him alone.

“You’re not even giving yourself time to think about it,” Solo argued, his voice going slightly shrill as he spoke. “You can’t deny that having a handsome guy with priceless connections is something you need right now.” Solo made himself comfortable against the doorframe, thumbs hooked into the belt that seemed to hang even lower now.

“No.” Hux was past caring, walking up and ready to throw Solo off the platform and just get out of-

“My connections could get you those alluring little bounties that would pay you so many credits that you wouldn’t even know what to do with them. All I ask is a small percentage to buy my own ship. And then I promise you’ll never have to deal with me again,” Solo all but purred into the area he supposed Hux’s ear was when he was close enough.

Hux hated the way he stopped in his tracks to consider it, hated that he somehow made sense. Solo was charming and oozed with the ability to convincingly talk to people more than Hux ever could. If Hux could get bounties that no one else had been able to apprehend, then surely that would be enough of a reason to deal with Solo. He could never have too many credits..

Hux considered the options as he stared at Solo, making him uncomfortable as he simply stood and stared.

“I- “Solo started.

But Hux cut him off before he got too far. “I’ll throw you out of the ship on a desolate planet if you annoy me or get in the way too much.”

And as Hux sat in the pilot seat of his ship as he prepared to leave the planet that gave him way more problems than it should have, Hux remembered another lesson he seemed to have failed that same day.

_Never let anyone sweet talk you into a partnership you weren’t ready for._

_Dank farrik._

* * *

Much to Hux’s surprise, Ben Solo proved to be a very competent ally.

Weeks turned into months of close calls and unnumerable credits in his possession thanks to the high-ranking bounties that seemed to fall into Hux’s hands without fail. Months of new scars on his body and clever inside jokes between them that Hux hated to admit he liked.

Hux would never understand how someone could hold so much information inside their head like Ben did. He didn’t understand how someone could talk their way into establishments with ease, grinning smugly at Hux as he strutted past the Mandalorian to order himself a drink and chat up the bartender like it was his hobby.

Because Ben Solo loved to talk.

He talked while Hux flew his ship to the next port. He talked while Hux ached all over after a brutal fight with too many local bandits that always seemed to gravitate towards his armored ass instead of Ben.

Ben talked while showing Hux his strange laser sword late one evening, twirling it around effortlessly as he explained how he was training to be a Jedi before deciding to leave in the dead of night to pursue bigger and better things. He tried to explain the Force to Hux, but the whole concept was always so complicated, wishing he could ask his father about it to gain insight on the powers Ben possessed. 

Hux learned about the voice in Ben’s head that he’d been fighting since he was a young boy, how it would whisper to him to do all kinds of dark things that he knew were wrong. It was the only thing they’d ever talked about earnestly, no jokes or sly smiles from Ben as he spoke. Hux knew Ben wasn’t lying about the whole ordeal when his eyes avoided the visor of his helmet, shame and self-loathing radiating off of Ben in waves.

Hux tried not to be too hard on him after that.

While Ben loved to talk, Hux caught himself looking at Ben more than he should. Hux looked at how Ben’s hair fell perfectly into place, at how he walked with so much confidence it made Hux a little jealous. Hux looked at Ben’s mouth as he babbled away, wondered how those pouty lips would feel on his skin in the dark of night where he could take off his helmet to return the favor.

Secretly, however, Hux liked the way Ben touched him. A simple pat on the shoulder that lingered longer than it should have the more time they spent together. The way Ben brushed closely past Hux when he had enough space to move around the ship, making Hux turn off his vocoder more than once to hide the way his breathing came in quick succession as his heart raced in his chest.

Hux hated the way he craved those touches. He didn’t need to be distracted by thoughts of being touched that way.   
  
But Ben Solo was so incredibly distracting.

He was so distracting to Hux that it was the only reason they both running down an alleyway towards the ship as a gang of extremely angry Zabrak’s followed them closely, breathing down their necks as they caught up with them.

“Why didn’t you shoot the big guy?!” Ben yelled as he dodged his way through the crowd, trying his best not to pummel through an unsuspecting bystander because that would be rude.

“Get to the ship and wait for me!” Hux yelled back, ignoring Ben’s question because it was easier to do that than to admit that he got distracted by the way Ben did that shoulder shrug that was too much for Hux’s poor Mandalorian brain.

The Zabrak took no pity on Hux, giving him enough reasons to ache for days as they cornered him, giving as good as they got as Hux fought one right after another. He never knew why he chose to put Ben’s safety first, but he knew that he always did, even now when he knew that the odds were far from being in his favor.

It was the only thing he thought about as he punched and kicked at the Zabrack before him, pain radiating all over his sides and his back and he swore he could feel bones crack under their assault. But it didn’t matter. Hux could fight easier knowing that Ben was nowhere to be seen or hurt.

The realization hit Hux harder than the kick that knocked the wind out of him, a different kind of panic filling his head as he tried to fight the hands inching towards his throat.

A shadow above made his head whip around so fast he thought he heard it snap. _His_ ship hovered above him and it only took him a second to feel angry before he managed to slip out and away from the rumble, grabbing on to the lifeline that would haul him up and away from the dozen Zabrak’s that wanted to kill him so bad.

Through the pain and exhaustion, Hux could vaguely hear Ben hooting loudly in the pilot seat, laughing maniacally as he sped away from the city below. His armor had never felt heavier, and it took his last remaining strength to haul himself inside before letting himself fall to the floor.

Then Ben’s face came into view, and Hux breathed a sigh of relief. He let Ben help him up, helped him prop him against the wall closest to the medical supplies they kept on hand. Ben stayed close as he patched Hux up without him ever asking him to do so.

Selfless.

Ben Solo was always so selfless.

For the first time, Hux didn’t shy away from Ben’s touches and his worried glances. He didn’t ignore Ben who was laughing in that nervous way he always did when they had a close call, and he was trying his best not to show how scared he really was.

For the first time, Hux let his gloved hand fall over Ben’s large one as he cleaned up the bloody mess on his abdomen, squeezing weakly as he did so. “Thank you, Ben.”

Hux couldn’t believe those three, simple words could make those big brown eyes even softer.

And when Ben leaned his forehead against Hux’s helmet, he couldn’t even bother being mad about failing another one of his father’s lessons.

_Never let anyone fly your ship. Ever._

* * *

Hux realized his thoughts wandered to memories of his father more than ever before. Not the man who created him and beat him when he was a child, but his _real_ father. The man who saved him from his torment and taught him how strong he could be without ever being cruel.

He figured it was because Ben spent so much time talking about his own father, about the scoundrel that taught his son everything he knew. They were very different fathers in their own right, but their love and care they had for their young boys was identical.

Hux thought of all his fathers’ lessons he’s failed to follow so far. He let Ben sweet-talk himself into his life. Hux let Ben fly his ship not once, but several more times after their last disastrous trip. That alone would make his father have a heart attack.

But there was one lesson Hux _did_ follow. One lesson that didn’t make any sense until now.

Hux still remembers the day his father told him about it, remembers the tired, satisfied smile on Din Djarin’s face as he poured his son a glass of expensive whiskey to celebrate the new beskar armor Hux would wear soon.

Hux remembers the way Din had said, “There will be a day when you want to show your face to someone worthy of that honor, someone that you can’t live without. Don’t fight it, kid. Everyone deserves a reason to live, a reason to fight for. Even you.”

Hux heard those words over and over again as he sat in the pilot seat of his ship, his boot tapping nervously was the only sign of his agitation.

He knew he wanted Ben, had known for a while now. But the reality of what he had to do was making him shake with a nervous energy that was entirely new to him. Hux never got scared, not even on his most dangerous jobs.

And yet here he was, thinking about the way Ben had smiled at him as he told Hux about the sweets he managed to steal by using the Force specifically for Hux because he could tell Hux would like them. Hux thought about the way Ben could make him feel nervous without uttering a single word.

Hux thought about the way Ben had no shame when he took off his shirt and walked around as he put his tanned skin on display for Hux to see. Hux thought of the knowing smirk Ben gave him when he caught him staring.

But the thing that Hux thought of the most was the fact that he needed Ben in his life more than anyone else and how it had nothing to do with his connections or his piloting skills.

That final thought prompted Hux to stand and walk towards the small corner Ben had taken over for himself, lounging around comfortably in a simple shirt and those tight pants that made Hux salivate behind his helmet.

Hux tried not to be too awkward but it was impossible. He stood before the other man until Ben finally noticed he was there, arching his eyebrow up at the Mandalorian when he stood quiet for a few more seconds.

“I- “Hux said before clearing his throat. Why was this hard? “Ben, I- “

And because Ben knew how to read cues better than anyone else, he stood abruptly to face Hux with those big brown eyes that made everything considerably less horrible. “Hey, what is it? Are you okay?”

Hux shook his head before letting it drop forward, hands balling into fists as his breathing came in harsh and quick. He could feel himself shake but he couldn’t stop the tremors if he tried.

This was a mistake. He shouldn’t do this. His father was wrong-

Large hands slid down Hux’s arms as he mentally fought with himself for two whole minutes. Those same hands held his gloved ones, squeezing lightly as Ben tried to comfort him. “Hux, please tell me what’s wrong. Did I do something?”

It took everything in Hux not to laugh in his face. _Yes, you did_ , he wanted to say.

Instead, Hux took his hands away from Ben’s gentle grip and reached up to undo the latches on his helmet as he finally looked up at Ben’s face. Had he kept his eyes closed, he would’ve missed the way Ben’s eyes widened in sheer panic.

“Wait, Hux. What are you doing? You’re not supposed to…” Ben trailed off when he realized what was happening. He watched every move Hux made, paying close attention to the mechanics of taking off a Mandalorian helmet. Ben let out a small, barely audible gasp when Hux lifted the helmet up and over his head.

Hux wasn’t sure if his hair was wild and unkept. He wasn’t sure if his skin was too pale or if the freckles on his nose and cheeks were unattractive. He looked at Ben for just a few seconds before he dipped his head low again, eyebrows furrowing in preparation for the rejection he no doubt was about to receive.

Strong, warm, calloused hands found their way to Hux’s neck and under his jawline to bring his head up again. Despite the movement, Hux’s eyes were trained on the hollow of Ben’s throat, watching the nervous gulp he took as he looked at Hux.

This was a mistake. This wasn’t right. He should-

“Look at me, Hux,” Ben whispered gently, thumbs caressing his cheeks to coax him into obeying.

And Hux did.

Slowly, Hux looked at Ben, and suddenly the words his father had told him so long ago made sense.

Ben looked at Hux like he was the brightest star in the galaxy, eyes so full of love and want that had never been directed towards Hux in his life. The feeling of his warm hands on his skin was intoxicating. The way Hux could smell Ben, a scent so pure and distinctively _Ben_ that Hux swore the whimper he heard certainly didn’t belong to him.

Ben’s smile confirmed it did, in fact, belong to Hux.

Hux watched with rapt attention as Ben leaned in close, so close he had to cross his eyes to focus, to place the softest kiss on Hux’s cheek. He repeated the motion, kissing the side of Hux’s mouth and the corners of his eyes that fluttered shut as he did so. Each time Ben moved on to the next spot, Hux swore he could still feel the lingering kisses on his skin.

The act made Hux want to sob in relief.

“I can’t believe you were hiding this face from me this entire time,” Ben said before leaning in to nuzzle Hux’s hair. “And your…your hair is so red. I’ve never seen anything like it. You’re beautiful, Hux.”

That was all it took for Hux to move, to grab Ben’s face in his hands and bring him forward to kiss that mouth that plagued him for so long. He moaned into Ben, not caring how loud and needy it sounded. Ben tasted better than any sweet Hux had ever indulged in, better than anything he could’ve imagined.

Hux pressed Ben onto the metal wall with ease, feeling bold with every gentle flick of Ben's tongue that pressed against his own. It was all too much and yet not enough as Ben touched Hux and undid the chest armor that simply got in the way. Hands finally touched Hux in ways no one had ever had, making him moan when those wicked fingers played with his nipples without any warning.

“I’ve thought about this for so long,” Ben confessed into Hux’s slack mouth.

“Don’t lie to me,” Hux murmured back.

“I wouldn’t lie to you about this,” Ben said with a ferocity that made Hux shut up and swallow whatever argument he had prepared. “I thought I was going crazy for falling in love with a Mandalorian. But Dad said he never thought he’d fall for a princess, so I guess it all makes- “

“Say it again,” Hux interrupted Ben, voice urgent and desperate to hear those words repeated back to him.

It took Ben a moment to realize what Hux meant. He was so close to Hux’s face that it made his brain short circuit but once he caught on, he smiled before leaning in close on Hux’s perfectly shaped ear.

“What? That I’ve fallen in love with you?” Plump lips teased the shell of Hux’s ear. “Because I have, you know. So hard I don’t think you’ll be getting rid of me anytime soon. Or ever, if I’m being honest.”

Hux was thankful Ben spoke enough for the both of them because Hux couldn’t bother with words anymore. Hux wanted to taste and kiss Ben until his lips hurt, wanted to map out all the areas that made Ben whine or made him talk too much.

And Ben was more than happy to give him that.

Ben taught Hux how to touch him the way he liked, smiling at the sheer concentration Hux had as he followed instructions diligently. Ben guided him through the process of prepping him as he fought the urge to come as long, slender fingers slid in and out of him steadily.

Ben held Hux’s face as he slid into him slowly, watching those pretty auburn eyebrows contort with a pleasure that was only going to get better.

“I feel you so deep inside me, Hux. I love it,” Ben said without really knowing what he was saying but it was all true. Hux trembled above him as he tried to remain steady and stoic during it all, eyes squeezed shut as he steadied his breathing.

It wasn’t until Ben cupped his face again that brought Hux’s focus back onto Ben.

Green eyes.

Hux had the most glorious green eyes Ben had ever seen and the sight made Ben so uncontrollably aroused at the intensity of his stare. All thoughts left his mind when Hux began to move into him, eyes trained on Ben’s face as he picked up his pace.

If Ben’s mouth dropped open to moan, Hux’s eyes were looking. If Ben’s eyes began to cross, Hux’s eyes were moving up to take in the sight. Hux stared as every emotion filtered across Ben’s ever so expressive face, committing every minuscule movement to memory as he drove into Ben harder and harder, chasing that high that Ben was currently already riding.

Hux came with a guttural moan, burying his face into the neck that smelled so good. He was useless as he let himself drop onto his sad excuse of a bed, limp and almost lightheaded as he reveled in this new sensation that made his skin prickle.

Ben was there to ease him back, kissing Hux’s skin gently like he had kissed his face before. It was the first time Hux felt safe without his armor, and he had Ben to thank for that.

The last coherent thought Hux had was of his father, ironically.

Din had been right.

Ben Solo was the type of person worth fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
